17
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Kembar, bertukar, lalu menemukan cinta sejati. kembar, bertukar, lalu menemukan kejujuran. kembar, bertukar, lalu menemukan kebenaran. semuanya ada, jika kau mencarinya.
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita Feat. Aykania Fanfiction

WonKyu as Usually

.

.

.

About Dream and Hope

.

.

Check it out

.

.  
****

**_"apa kau akan selalu mengingatku.?"_**

**_"pasti..aku akan selalu mengingatmu"_**

**_"aku takut..kau akan melupakanku"_**

**_"tidak akan.."_**

**_"janji.?"_**

**_"iya,ayo kait jari,pada saat kita berusia 17 tahun nanti,kita akan bertemu kembali.."_**

**_"promise"_**

Aku terbangun karena mimpi yang membungkam ingatanku,peluh mengucur deras dikeningku,kulirik jam yang berdenting didinding kamar,pukul 2 dini hari..aku diselimuti mimpi itu lagi.

Aku berdiri dan meraih sesuatu dari balik meja nakas disisi kiri ranjang,selembar foto keluarga,nafasku sesak,retinaku letih..letih menahan jebolan air mata yang berusaha mendesak bendunganku sendiri,aku menangis terisak memeluk foto yang telah kusut dalam genggamanku.

…

"Kyu..apa kau sudah siap.?" Seorang pria paruh baya mendongak dari balik pintu kamarku,aku berbalik dan mengangguk.

"Aku menunggumu dibawah" ucapnya lalu kembali menutup pintu kamarku,aku mematut diri dihadapan cermin,merapikan pita putih di lengan kiriku,aku menghela nafas..

Aku berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga menuju dimana appa telah menunggu di ujung pelataran.

"Gwencanayo.?" Tanyanya,aku mengangguk

"Kalau begitu ayo,jangan sampai kita terlambat" lanjutnya

"Appa.." suaraku nyaris tak terdengar,ayah berbalik

"Apa aku boleh berangkat bersama siwonnie saja.?" Lanjutku membuat kening appa berkerut,ia berfikir,mendengus lalu mengangguk

"Jangan sampai kau terlambat" pesannya meninggalkanku,aku mengangguk.

…

"Miane..aku terlambat.?" Seseorang berlari kearahku,aku menggeleng tersenyum

"Seorang pasien mengalami gawat pagi tadi" lanjutnya membukakanku pintu mobil,aku tersenyum menatapnya,dahinya berkerut,aku memeluknya

"Arra,gomawo wonnie" aku menangis sesenggukan dibahunya,ia memelukku dan menepuk2 lembut punggungku.

Aku bersandar dibalik pepohonan,dan sesekali menatap rimbunan orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku,aku mengatur nafas pelan,appa memperhatikanku dari kejauhan..

"Ia telah pergi.." siwon berdiri disampingku

"Terimalah itu" lanjutnya menepuk bahuku,aku menengadah

"Aku masih memiliki janji..padanya" aku mencari jawaban dibalik mata teduh siwon

"Ia tahu itu..dan aku yakin ia pasti bisa menerimanya" siwon berbisik,aku kembali menatap orang-orang dengan pakaian hitam dibawah rimbun akasia,di pemakaman kota new york.

Dia junghyun..saudara kembar yang terpisah dariku akibat kerasnya hidup rumah tangga orang tua kami,di usia kami yang sebulan lagi menginjak 17 tahun,ia ditemukan tewas tenggelam disebuah danau di kota paris pada wisata liburannya,appa yang mengetahui hal itu segera mencarinya bahkan mengidentifikasi data DNA junghyun,dan memang benar dia junghyun kami,selain itu appa juga menutup rapat kasus ini,bahkan dari ibu dan pihak sekolahnya di kota seoul, pula yang memutuskan untuk upacara pemakaman di new york.

"Ini.." siwon membuyarkan lamunanku dan memberiku sekaleng minuman

"Kau masih terguncang.?" Tanyanya duduk disampingku,mataku menatap mengitari taman,aku menggeleng

"Paling tidak tak separah kemarin" aku tersenyum,berusaha menutupi selimut kabut dikepalaku.

"Kau tahu.?" Siwon menerawang

"Aku kira kau berbohong mengenai saudara kembarmu" lanjutnya

"Tapi ternyata tidak..ia benar2 ada,dan kalian sangat mirip" ucapnya menyenggol bahuku,

"Dulu kami sering bermain bersama..tidur bersama..makan bersama..bahkan sebagian besar aku dan dia dilahirkan dengan pakaian yang sama" aku tertawa pelan,tawa yang terasa mengiris jantungku

"Kalian benar-benar mirip..sangat mirip.." Siwon berbisik

"O iya,aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" nada Siwon berubah,aku menatapnya bertanya

"Aku akan ke seoul..masa kontrakku telah usai,sekarang aku harus kembali ke Korea" nadanya memelan,aku terhenyak menunduk

"Kau akan meninggalkanku.?" Pelanku tak berkutik,ia tak menjawab. Kami terdiam sejenak

"Gwencana.." aku mengangkat wajahku berusaha tersenyum kembali

"Sebelum kau pergi,aku ingin menayakan sesuatu.." lanjutku

"Waeyo.?" Tanyanya

"Apa benar,aku sangat mirip dengan Junghyun.?" Tanyaku menyentuh lengannya,ia menatapku dan mengangguk..

"Tentu saja! Kalian kembar,kalian sangat mirip" jawabnya terkekeh,aku tersenyum,aku percaya bahkan kini sangat percaya.

"Kalau begitu..bolehkah aku ikut ke korea.?" Pintaku membuat mata Siwon membulat..

...

TBC atau DImusnahkan? hahahahaha

ini hanya epilog, dibuat Khusus oleh dua orang yang sama-sama g tau nulis hahahaha,

ok aku udah kebanyakan ketawa kayaknya.

Yup, ini fic hasil kolaborasi aku dengan seorang teman, penulis? Eum bukan juga sih, tapi suka banget nulis, ini sebenarnya fic pertama dia dengan karakter WonKyu, awalnya dia bukan seorang fans, atau penyuka segala sesuatu tentang Korea, tapi hasil hasutanku akhirnya sekarang ia tergila-gila dengan yang namanya WonKyu hehehehehe *ketawa lagi*

ok, anyway, fic ini masih butuh perombakan sana sini, tergantung dari keinginan reader yaaa

So, thanks udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca atau mereview fic ini

salam sayang pake telor


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita

.

.

.

Wonkyu Enjoy it

.

.

Setelah melewati proses argument yang sangat alot ,akhirnya appa mengizinkanku untuk ikut Siwon ke korea,dengan syarat menutup jati diriku dan menjaga diri agar tak satupun orang salah mengenaliku sebagai junghyun...

"kyunnie.." Siwon muncul dari balik pintu kamar hotel,aku berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum

"apa kau benar2 ke korea hanya untuk berlibur dan menenangkan diri.?" Ia menyelidik,aku terhenti mengemasi pakaian,menghela nafas

"apa kau menyadarinya.?" Aku kembali sibuk tanpa berbalik,ia duduk dihadapanku,membuat tempat tidur dengan busa empuk ini mengempes..

"jauh sebelum kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.." jawabnya

"kau merencanakan sesuatu.?" Tanyanya,aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya,aku tertawa renyah..

"menurutmu,bukankah hal lucu jika aku kembali bersekolah.?" Aku mengerling,selama aku di new York,aku hanya menjalani home schooling.

"sekolah.?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya..aku mengangguk

"memakai seragam yg sama,belajar bersama,bermain.." aku menggumam pelan

"kau.." Siwon menerka

"kau tidak berencana menjadi sosok Junghyun kan.?" Bola matanya membulat,aku terdiam..lalu..

"daebak.! Kau memberikanku ide.." aku menjentikkan jari dihadapannya

"ide.? Bukankah itu memang rencana awalmu kan.?" Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi,mimikku berubah

"kau sudah tahu.." pelanku,ia mendengus..

"kau sangat..." ucapannya terhenti

"aniya..lakukanlah apapun yang kau mau" Siwon menggeleng lalu berdiri melangkah ingin meninggalkanku

"kau tidak tahu..alasan..mengapa aku seperti ini" derap kaki siwon terhenti tanpa berbalik

"aku merasa banyak kejanggalan dari kematian junghyun" aku menunduk

"kau tidak merasakan..isyarat bathin yg junghyun kirimkan padaku sehari sebelum ia ditemukan.." aku berbalik,siwon pun demikian..mata kami bertatapan

"ia memintaku menolongnya..ia menggenggam lenganku sangat erat..hingga nyata ataupun ilusi,pada saat aku terbangun..lenganku memerah,ada cetakan genggaman tangan disana..hingga kini,aku masih merasakannya.." panjangku menggulung lengan blazerku dan menunjukkan tanda memerah dilenganku yg nyaris memudar..Siwon tampak tak percaya

"ini memang mustahil untuk kau percaya,,namun,apa ada alasan ilmiah mengenai ini.?" Aku mengerling

"mungkin saja kau terkantuk saat kau terlelap" siwon menghampiriku,memegang lenganku,meremasnya..

"aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali..kau tak usah berusaha seperti itu" jelasku,mulutnya terbungkam..

"miracle.? Kau dan junghyun.." ia terduduk disampingku,aku menggeleng tak tahu..

"sebaiknya aku jujur.." siwon menggenggam jemariku..

"pada saat jenazah junghyun dipindahkan dari lokasi ia ditemukan..aku menemukan ini dalam genggaman junghyun.." siwon meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya,dan meletakkannya dalam genggamanku,sebuah bandul berbentuk setengah lingkaran..

"bulan sabit.?" Aku memperhatikan bandul yang terbuat dari batu magnet itu..

"aniya..bulan sabit tidak melingkar seperti ini..ini adalah potongan dari 1 lingkaran penuh.." siwon menggeleng,..

"kau benar.." aku mengangguk..

"lalu apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian junghyun.?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi memperhatikan benda itu dihadapanku,

"mungkin saja" siwon mengaitkan ujung bandul aneh itu dengan tali rantai kecil dan mengenakannya di lenganku,

"entah ini benar atau tidak..entah benda ini junghyun gunakan sebagi apa..namun yang pasti sekarang kau adalah junghyun dan aku hanya bisa membantumu memasuki dunianya.." siwon menyentuh pipiku,aku tersenyum

"gomawa siwonnieee" aku memeluknya..

"kau harus berjanji menjaga dirimu..kau dongsaengku.." ucapan siwon membuatku terhenyak namun kembali tersenyum..

"ne..hyung" ucapku..

"lalu langkah awal kau akan kemana.?" siwon melepas pelukannya,aku berfikir sejenak..

"eomma..aku akan menemui eomma.." tegasku,siwon mengangguk..

…..

Hari pertamaku sebagai Cho Junghyun dimulai, aku terdiam menatap rumah kecil dihadapanku dengan teras mungil yang bersih,aku mengerling pada Siwon yang berdiri disampingku.

"apa kau siap.?" Tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya,aku mengangguk,Siwon memencet bel berkali-kali,aku menelan ludah.

Ibu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu dengannya setelah berpisah puluhan tahun,peluhku menetes,aku sedikit cemas dan gugup.

"sebentar" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik gerbang,aku semakin cemas,kugenggam jemari Siwon erat

"gwencanayo?" Siwon berbisik,aku mengangguk

Perlahan pintu gerbang terbuka dan..

"Junghyun?" Seorang wanita paruh baya,menatapku seolah tak percaya,lalu sontak memelukku,

"kau darimana saja.? Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapnya berkali-kali,aku hanya diam.

"ahjumma.." SIwon angkat bicara atas kebekuan diantara kami,ibu melepas pelukannya

"annyonghaseyo Choi Siwon imnida,dokter yang menangani Junghyun selama ini" Siwon membungkuk

"yee,waeyo? kau adalah dokter? Seorang dokter yg menangani JUnghyun? Junghyun kenapa?" Ibu tak kuasa menahan rasa cemasnya

"ne,saat Junghyun berada di paris,dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sebagian memorinya hilang" Siwon menjelaskan singkat

"omo,kau pasti mengalami masa2 sulit,kajja,,kajja,,ayo masuklah" ibu membelai pipiku,aku tak bereaksi,Ibu mempersilahkan kami masuk..

"oia,tunggu sebentar ne" ibu beranjak kearah terdiam

"yak, Kyuhyun-ah,kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau bereaksi diluar rencana kita,kau terlalu dingin" Siwon berbisik,aku menatapnya

"dia bukan ibuku" jawabku pelan,Siwon tertawa

"kau bisa saja bilang begitu,kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya,mungkin saja kau hanya sedikit lupa sosok ibumu" Siwon memutar pandangannya kesekeliling rumah

"itu,fotomu dan ibumu,Ah maksudku foto Junghyun dan ibumu" lanjutnya menunjuk sebuah gambar dimeja sudut ruangan,aku mengintip lalu menggeleng

"walaupun kami terpisah lama,namun aku tahu ibuku siapa, dan orang itu bukanlah ibuku" gumamku melirik ibu yang tengah berjalan kearah kami dengan bermacam minuman

"tidak usah repot-repot ahjumma" Siwon menyapa,ibu menggeleng

"Gwencana, anggap saja ini adalah ucapan terima kasihku padamu,karena telah merawat Junghyun dengan baik" ucap ibu duduk disampingku,aku hanya .

….

"jadi ini kamarmu? Ah kamar Junghyun" Siwon melirik kearahku,aku mengangkat bahu memasuki ruangan kecil namun sangat nyaman

"mungkin" ucapku dengan bibir pout,Siwon tertawa melihat reaksiku

"Yakk, kau ini Junghyun bukan Kyuhyun,kau harus bertingkah seperti Junghyun" cibirnya mengacak rambutku

"kau harus ingat,Junghyun hanya hilang ingatan,tapi tingkah lakunya tak berubah" lanjutnya duduk di sofa dekat jendela,aku melangkah mendekati laci disisi ranjang dengan ukiran kayu klasik.

Aku menarik laci pertama,kosong. Laci keduapun seperti itu. Aku berdiri mengamati sekitar ruangan

"kau mencari apa.?" Siwon menatapku,

"eoh.? Aku mencari sesuatu yg bisa membuatku menjadi Junghyun" aku melangkah mengitari ruangan,sesekali berjongkok dan berjinjit,mencoba mencari sesuatu dibawah bahkan diatas lemari ataupun rak kecil.

"sesuatu.?" Siwon mengangkat alisnya sebelah..

"Sebuah catatan atau apa saja" ucapku singkat

"Catatan? Sejak kapan kau tahu Junghyun memiliki Catatan?"

"bukankah seharusnya seorang remaja,apalagi seperti Junghyun yang memiliki kamar seperti ini juga memiliki Catatan? Lagipula sejak kecil, Junghyun selalu menuliskan hal menarik di buku sakunya." Jawabku,Siwon terlihat kebingungan..

"Odhiga?" bathinku

Aku nyaris menyerah saat kakiku menendang sesuatu dibawah ranjang,aku menoleh kebawah,mataku membulat saat kutemukan sebuah kotak biru tua dengan debu diatasnya..

"waeyo.?" Siwon duduk disampingku yang memegang kotak

"ini jawabannya.." ucapku memperlihatkan sebuah buku kecil dengan pena hitam disisinya yang terlilit pita putih..

Siwon Nampak serius membaca lembar demi lembar buku harian Junghyun,sesekali ia tertawa bahkan terkadang mata pekatnya terlihat berkaca,sesekali pula dengusan nafasnya berat..

Buukk

Siwon menutup buku kecil itu, ia telah selesai membaca, tentu saja dengan cara skip dan skip.

"kehidupan Junghyun sangat berwarna.." bisiknya

"ceritakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan.?" Pintaku, Siwon menarik nafas..

"kau benar, ahjumma tadi bukanlah ibumu,dia adalah sahabat ibumu,ibumu telah meninggal 4 tahun Setelah kalian berpisah"

Aku terhenyak

"Gwencana? apa kau masih mau mendengarkan.?" Siwon menggenggam bahuku,aku mengangguk

"Junghyun tumbuh dengan sangat manja,ia memiliki Hyung, Kim Heechul, anak dari ahjumma tadi,umur kalian berbeda 3 tahun, ia sangat cerewet, terkadang kalian saling mencakar.." Siwon tertawa,aku menunduk

"Junghyun bersekolah di SM HIGH SCHOOL.." aku tergelak dan sontak menatap Siwon saat ia menyebutkan nama sekolah Junghyun,

"SM.?" ucapku terbata,Siwon mengangguk

"sepertinya Junghyun ahli dalam Dance"

"tapi aku tidak.." suaraku cemas,

"aku sama sekali bukan Dancer yang baik.." bisikku

"arasso.." Siwon mengangguk

"aku sudah menyiapkan ide lain untukmu, bagaimana dengan tulang yang rusak saat kecelakaan.?" Siwon memberi ide,

"lanjutkan saja ceritamu dulu.." potongku

"Junghyun bukan ahli dalam pelajaran exact,dia hanya bisa Dance" Siwon tersenyum padaku

"Uh oh..! ledakan fikiran.." lanjutnya

"oh iya,satu lagi Junghyun memiliki seorang namjachingu,bernama Changmin"

"Changmin?" Aku bertanya

"Ne, Kau mengenalnya.?"

"Dia sahabat kami saat kami kecil dulu" aku tertawa kecil,tak menyangka Junghyun akan menyukai bocah dengan pipi chubby itu, bocah yang selalu mengejeknya saat terjatuh,bocah yang selalu ikut saat tamasya bersama keluarga, bocah yang sebenarnya sangat lucu namun menyebalkan

"arasso..kau sudah siap.?"

"ne.." aku menganggup tegas..

…

Hari pertamaku sebagai Junghyun dimulai..

TBC..

Hhhh.. sebenarnya ini ff remake, dulu ini Cuma catatan kecil di laptop,

Dulu qai suka banget sama yang namanya coret-coret bikin cerpen ataupun naskah novel, dan ini salah satunya, sisa qai edit-edit dan voila jadilah ff wonkyu hahahahahaha, jadi maaf aja kalau tiba-tiba muncul nama aneh yang keselip yeee..

Thanks udah baca and review..

Luph


End file.
